


Part 1.  I'm done with Marco

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-04
Updated: 2009-03-04
Packaged: 2019-04-29 07:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14467782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: Major events in Jayne's life aboard Serenity, from Jayne's POV.  Jayne joins the small crew of Serenity and is drawn to Kaylee.





	Part 1.  I'm done with Marco

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** PG for suggested sexual acts. Spoilers for Episode 8 "Out of Gas".

  
Author's notes: PG for suggested sexual acts. Spoilers for Episode 8 "Out of Gas".  


* * *

Part 1. I'm done with Marco

## Part 1. I'm done with Marco

**_DISCLAIMER_**  
_These characters and the verse they live in belong to their rightful owners, the amazing Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy and whoever else has a stake in this claim. Thank you for creating the fantastic TV series that was Firefly._

* * *

**REPRISE SCENE FROM "OUT OF GAS": JAYNE'S INTRODUCTION TO THE SERENITY CREW.**

"Why don't we just be reasonable about this?" In the cargo bay of their very own ship, Captain Malcolm Reynolds and his second-in-command, Zoe, had their hands up - held at gunpoint by three ragtag bandits under the hot midday sun. 

"Reason? He's gonna talk to us about `reason' now," said their apparent short, scruffy leader. 

The tall, goateed one replied, "Yeah. That's a joke." 

"Do we look "reasonable" to you?" said their leader. 

"Well. Looks can be deceiving," reasoned Mal. 

The tall one added, "Not as deceiving as a low down dirty... deceiver!" Apparently not too quick with words. 

"Well said," Mal commended the man. "Wasn't that well said, Zoe?" 

"Had a kind poetry to it, sir," she deadpanned. 

Scowling, the tall one asked, "You want I should shoot 'em now, Marco?" 

"Wait until they tell us where they put the stuff," ordered Marco. 

"That's a good idea. A good idea. Tell us where the stuff's at so I can shoot ya." 

"Point of interest," Mal proffered, "Offering to shoot us don't work so well as an incentive, as you might imagine. Anyway, we've hidden it. So if you kill us, you'll never find it." 

"Found you easy enough," countered the tall one. 

"Yeah," Mal says, thinking. "Yeah you did, actually. How much they paying you?" 

"Huh?" The man takes a minute to digest the inquiry. 

"I mean, let's say you did kill us. Or didn't. There could be torture. Whatever. But somehow you found the goods. What would your cut be?" Explained Mal. This here's a slow one. 

"Seven per cent, straight off the top," he replies proudly. 

"Seven?" Questions Mal, with a knowing expression. This one is in the bag. "Huh." 

The man scrutinizes the captain, squinting in the sun. "What?" 

"Mmm? Nothing. Not a thing. Just..." Mal waves off the inquiry, then adds conspiratorially to Zoe, "That seem low to you?" 

"It does, sir," replies Zoe, hiding her amusement at the captain's easy manipulation of the tall man. 

"It ain't low..." mumbles the man. 

Looking warily between his partner in crime and Mal, Marco warns, "Stop it." 

"Seven per cent, that's standard," asserts the man. Yet his certainty is swayed. 

"Who told you that? Him?" Mal points to Marco. "Okay. Zoe, I'm paying you too much." 

"Why? What does she get?" the man asks keenly. 

Marco again warns Mal, increasing alarm in his voice. "Knock it off." 

"Look, forget I said anything. I'm sure you're treated very well. You get the perks. Got your own room..." Mal prods. Judging from the look the man gives his fellow bandits, Mal adds, "No? You share a bunk?" 

"With that one," the man jerks his head towards the pudgy and ugliest member of the trio. 

"Really," says Mal, looking very sympathetic. 

"Jayne, this ain't funny," growls Marco, his attention now fully directed towards his tall compadre. 

"Yeah, I ain't laughin'," replies Jayne, looking very much to be considering the words of the captain. 

"You move on over to this side, we'll not only show you where the stuff's at -- we'll see you get the share you deserve. Not no sad `seven'," Mal details. 

"Private room?" inquires Jayne, all business now. 

In denial of the situation, Marco tries to call him back, "Jayne!" 

"Your own room. Full run of the kitchen. Whole shot," Mal continues. 

Now trying an assertive angle, Marco orders, "Jayne. I ain't askin--" But before Marco can finish his sentence, Jayne, without turning away from the captain and Zoe, shoots and drops both Marco and the other bandit. 

"Shut up," commands Jayne in a dead serious tone. To Mal he asks, "How big a room?" 

* * *

**JAYNE SAYS**  
**PART 1. I'M DONE WITH MARCO**

The loading ramp closed as the captain, Zoe and their newest member walk into the cargo bay of Serenity, just finalizing the business discussion. Jayne is terse and to the point, which Mal and Zoe both appreciate. By way of introduction, Mal began, 

"This here's Serenity. We got two other crew on board: our pilot and ship's mechanic," Mal explains to Jayne, and nods to Zoe who takes off to the bridge. "You'll be meetin' them soon enough. We have sit-down meals together, dinner at 1800, but you're welcome to help yourself to the kitchen at any time. That there's the infirmary, common area and the guest rooms down that corridor, for our paying passengers," Mal pointed down the hall leading out of the cargo bay. Then, starting up the stairway to the catwalk, proceeds to give Jayne an abbreviated tour. "You'll get to know the rest intimately enough before long. So I'll just show you your quarters if you'd like to get settled before dinner." 

"Sounds good to me," says Jayne in a gruff voice. He was thinking that the ship ain't half bad and pretty homey at that. But he was relieved to finally be seeing the room that was for him and him alone. No more having to put up with weird disgusting go-se from the smelly fat bandito, and all the privacy in the world to do... he he, well, whatever he likes. And he hadn't gotten to do that in a long time. 

Walking down the front hall towards the bridge, Jayne gets a glimpse of Zoe and a man, assumedly the pilot, having an affectionate sort of conversation. The way they are looking at each other, their smiles... Jayne can tell there's something there at any rate. The captain makes a huffy sort of noise at the sight and turns to face Jayne. Pointing to an open a door on the left he says, 

"Well, there's your cabin. You're in luck because it's been cleaned out pretty recently by Wash," Mal jabbed a thumb over his shoulder. "He and Zoe just got hitched. Moved in with the Mrs. now." 

Jayne raised his eyebrows, "Never imagined married couples running `round smuggling ships." Not the kind of smuggling ships he'd known anyway. It was a shame because she had a damn fine body. Not that Jayne and her were the type to end up cavortin' - she seemed too serious, kind of tough and manly, and Jayne had enough of that himself. 

"Yeah, I wouldna imagined it either," Mal shook his head in disbelief, muttering, "Shipboard relationships...Well, I'll let you settle in. See you at 1800." The captain retreated back towards the dining area leaving Jayne to climb the ladder down into his new room and unpack his things. 

The captain seemed like a good man, genial but smart, Jayne thought as he arranged his few belongings along the shelves. Tough and decisive if need be, definitely. Jayne sensed the Independent in him and figured he may have fought in the war. Opening his box of guns Jayne gave an audible sigh of pleasure and stroked the barrel of Vera. He placed them all in the prominent positions on the wall right above his bed. 

* * *

By the time Jayne had settled in and taken a shower, which was an adventure to find for the first time, it was time for dinner. He made his way to the dining area, stomach rumbling and ready to eat. 

"Eve'nin, cap'n," Jayne intoned to Mal, who was tasting soup. Jayne's eyes immediately fixated on the pretty little thing cooking the soup next to Mal. She was dressed in a flowery blouse and loose-fitting pants with lots of pockets. A loose curl, shimmering copper-colored in the warm galley light, escaped from behind her ear as she tossed in a handful of dried spices. She wiped minute drops of perspiration from her brow as she looked up and her hazel eyes met Jayne's blue. One heartbeat. 

"Yep. That about does it," declared Mal leaning over the soup pot again. 

Seemingly knocked out of a trance, the girl's face broke into a wide smile. 

"Hi there!" She said enthusiastically, wiping her hands on towel before making her way quickly towards Jayne and extending them for a handshake. "You must be Jayne. I'm Kaylee--" 

"Our chief engineer," Mal inserted, carrying the soup over to the table with a pair of nobby old potholders. 

"--Serenity's resident mechanic," said Kaylee simultaneously, blushing slightly. 

"Well I'll be damned," Jayne smiled down on her, not so innocently. "A pretty little thing like you, workin' on gears and metal." Imagining Kaylee getting down and dirty while working in the engine room, he found that the idea was not at all unwelcome to him. Jayne didn't know she was also a proficient programmer and good with electronic circuitry, but if he had it might have overwhelmed him. He was busy projecting his love of weapon machinery onto her relationship with the engine and thinking them the same. It just so happened he was right about that. 

"Naw," said Kaylee, blushing deeper. "It's a boring job anyhow, compared to what you folks do." She took in his broad shoulders and muscled arms, his kind eyes and goofy smirk... he was not so unattractive himself. 

Mal shot the pair a dubious look as he grabbed five bowls from the cupboard. 

"I always imagined smuggler-types to be, I dunno, scary and, well," she laughed, "pretty ugly. I mean, I never thought..." She trailed off as she realized where that sentence was going. 

"And what are we? Clowns?" Mal interjected quickly. 

"Did someone call me? I thought I asked you guys to stop calling me that. I quit the circus profession weeks ago," came Wash the pilot's voice as he walked through the hatchway with his wife. 

"Me and Zoe are attractive," continued Mal with a posed grin as the five sat down into chairs. 

"Why am I always excluded?" Wash asked the air above him. 

"We can be pretty scary though," Mal added, his face going suddenly into a cheesy villian expression and glaring at Kaylee. 

"You're not the smuggling-type like us, dear," Zoe patted his arm as he threw up his hands. 

"I can do smuggling-type. Oh by the way, I'm Wash," Wash said to Jayne, reaching to shake his hand across the table. "You're Jayne right? Yeah, I can do you." Wash went silent, puffing out his chest and flexing his arm muscles and trying to match Jayne's expressions as his face went from bemused to weirded out to surly in response to the weirdo sitting across from him. Jayne didn't know what to do, so he ate. Grabbing a spoon with his fist, Wash started scooping soup into his mouth, trying to look buffoonish when Jayne couldn't see. 

Mal turned his villain face to Wash. "Quick draw, smuggler." And Mal brandished a bread bun like a hand gun before Wash could lift his spoon. "Pow!" 

"Ugghh...!" Wash exclaimed, feigning a dramatic death. 

Kaylee began an infectious giggle and soon they were all laughing. 

"Like I said," Zoe ate her soup with relative dignity, bemused by her husband's goofy antics. 

What a bunch of weirdos, Jayne thought, but, soon enough, he thawed to their warmth and fell into a familiar rapport. 

* * *

The first few days were like this. Exploring the ship. Watching the others at work. Eating. Cleaning his weapons. Lifting weights. Whittling. Spending some private time in his quarters. There wasn't much else to do out in the black. 

He'd run into the others lounging about and listened to their chat, chiming in now and then with a story or two of his own. He found out that he was right about Mal, that he and Zoe fought in the war, Independent side, at the Battle of Serenity. He learned about the captain's initial disapproval of Wash and Zoe's marriage, and how he was helpless to do anything about it, really. He also learned about how Kaylee got her job. Hot damn, that sent him to his room for some private time. 

What he liked most, however, was finding Kaylee alone, at work in the engine room. He would just sit back and watch her work sometimes, doing his own thing or even taking a nap in her hammock. He saw how passionate she was about engines and this ship, and knew they would understand each other. They didn't have no war to relate to together, no bond of marriage, but they both came from humble backgrounds and had somehow managed to end up flying high out here among the stars. 

Kaylee enjoyed Jayne's company. Before he had come on the ship, it was just her, the cap'n, Zoe and Wash. The captain and Zoe were old war buddies, and Zoe and Wash were married! That made her the perpetual third... or fourth wheel sometimes. It was nice to have someone, who, like her, was new to this ship and to these people. He didn't talk much, just ask to come in and hang around her engine room, maybe chatting a little, but mostly cleaning one of his guns or even attempting to pick up a book Wash had once tried to convince her to read. Having been on this ship for a couple months already, she understood the need to be with people who you were comfortable with. 

It felt rather uncharacteristic, and therefore hard to admit, but Jayne had developed a little crush on Kaylee. She was such a sweet, uplifting girl, not to mention very pretty, smart and passionate... about her firefly. People of that nature had been missing in Jayne's life lately. There wasn't much selection of girls in the world Jayne had come from. The only girls were whores in outer moon towns, and the only people around for any period of time were his gorram smelly male smuggling partners. And they were just too smelly, pathetic or gross for him ever to considered swinging that way, although he wasn't necessarily opposed to the idea. Kaylee really had been the only one for a long time to even present the possibility to him, and she tickled his fancy right from the start.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Part 1. I'm done with Marco**   
Series Name:   **Jayne Says**   
Author:   **Humanature**   
Details:   **Series**  |  **PG**  |  **het**  |  **13k**  |  **03/04/09**   
Characters:  Kaylee, Jayne   
Pairings:  Jayne/Kaylee   
Summary:  Major events in Jayne's life aboard Serenity, from Jayne's POV. Jayne joins the small crew of Serenity and is drawn to Kaylee.   
Notes:  PG for suggested sexual acts. Spoilers for Episode 8 "Out of Gas".   
  



End file.
